Abraham Bonaventure
Abraham Bonaventure is a legendary Grimalti male buccaneer and the sailing master aboard The Unconstant Lover. Cantankerous, paranoid and full of antiquated piratical wisdom, Abraham is a sagacious master pirate, owner of the galaxy's most respected reputation and one of the greatest warp navigators in all the Outer Ring. His motives ever mysterious, the ancient Grimalti signed onto the Lover's ''crew after meeting a young Nehel Morel in prison and has advised the up-and-coming Captain ever since. Abraham is a major supporting character throughout the Bad Space Trilogy, even providing a point-of-view perspective in both ''Hull Damage ''and ''Unconstant Love. Biography Early Career (? – 5792) Precious little is known about Abraham Bonaventure's origins. It's known he was born on the stormy planet of Grimalt, the homeworld of his species, and that he spent enough years on Criia's moon, Gallow, to develop a trace of a Gallwegian accent to color his own Grimalti one. His exact age remains a mystery to all, implied to be many hundreds of years old. When Moira Quicksilver makes a joke about his seven-hundredth birthday, this amuses the Grimalti, neither confirming nor denying its accuracy.Galactic Menace, Chapter 12 In the same conversation, he references his youth and claims that the "Imperium held their sway in mucha what we call Bad Space", implying that, at absolute maximum, he cannot be more than 1,700 years old.Galactic Menace, Chapter 12 He is known to have, during his heyday, served aboard numerous pirate ships in various capacities, though he does not seem to have captained any himself. At one point, "some years afore any a' [the Lover's ''crew] were born", Abraham served as a boatswain aboard ''The Good Riddance and survived an attempt by a Hazric first mate to poison him with agwaifapede venom. Ever since, Abraham's been leery of food prepared by others, preferring to cook his own meals and even brew his own alcohol. In 5764, Abraham was recruited by a young Vollocki pirate captain – eventually named Velocity – join her fledgling crew and suggested the name The Gypsy Laddie ''for her first vessel. He stayed aboard the ''Laddie ''for close on ten years, long enough to witness the impetuous Vollocki earn her famous nickname and defy White Dwarf, a prominent crime lord of the era. It's also known that Abraham held a number of smaller odd jobs during this period, including a lengthy phase a a moonshiner. When attempting to sell ''The Dead Messenger, he recalls some contacts made on Foundry, when he was working as orbital sideloader driver.Hull Damage, Chapter 13 At some point during this period, he also acquired The Little Beggarman, ''an antique HH331 Starlight Incorproated Beacon-class Heavy Escort Starfighter, as his personal spacecraft. Joining the ''Lover's ''Crew (5792) Briefly incarcerated as an illegal moonshiner on Vhase, Abraham made the acquaintance of an ambitious young Nehel Morel, not yet the ''Lover's ''captain, and saw something in the young jockey the Grimalti found promising. It was, the ''Gypsy Laddie ''before her, Abraham's suggestion that Nemo name is IZ36 Briza Light Freighter ''The Unconstant Lover.Hull Damage, Third Interlude Months later, when assembling his crew, Nemo called upon Abraham Bonaventure to serve as his warp navigator. Four months later, when attempting a stash-and-blast operation on Nos Mantri, Abraham is captured and – not for the first time – sent to lockup at the Nemen Uil Imperial Penitentiary. Hiring professional jailbreaker and future permanent crewmember Two-Bit Switch, the Lover's ''crew sprung the Grimalti from his imprisonment.''Hull Damage, Fifth Interlude Abraham was also present the following month, during the Bozee Bushwhack, though he was critically asleep during their attempted capture by The Weather Eye.Hull Damage, Final Interlude Following the Bushwhack, Abraham instituted a policy of holding crew meetings, to discuss the direction the Captain intends to steer the ship and her crew – the first one taking place in the frozen food section of a Galaxmart on Ombrya, the second in the outskirts of Chaconta City on Xwollow. During the disastrous fallout of the Kapla Caper, Nemo requested Abraham's help in broadcasting his comm to the Moqu Planetary Police Department, so that way he might better taunt them.Who is Nemo – Police Scanner Hull Damage ''(5793 - 5794) When Huong Xo hires ''The Unconstant Lover ''to pirate medical supplies aboard ''The Hourly Wage, Abraham expresses skepticism about working for the Yheum crime syndicate.Hull Damage, Chapter 4 Before the attack on the Wage, Abraham bribes each member of the conscript crew to sing one of his shanties – "Dead Men Tell No Tales" – to terrify the target's mercenary crew.Hull Damage, Chapter 5 Once the pillage is complete, Abraham charts an idler's course until word arrives from Xo, ordering them to deliver the cargo to Boss Ott on Baz, about which, once again, Abraham is skeptical.Hull Damage, Chapter 6 He assists during both the blockade run above Baz and the attack on The Damn Shame, ''jamming their communications and, in the latter case, attempting to dissuade Nemo from ramming one of the prototype starfighters.''Hull Damage, Chapter 9 Abraham receives the ominous communique from Boss Ott above Rith and discusses next steps with Nemo and Odisseus.Hull Damage, ''Chapter 10 When the ''Lover ''returns to Takioro Defederate Station, it's Abraham who earns the crew its reprieve from Velocity, reminding her of her own impulsive piracy days and convincing her to allow Nemo a little more leash.''Hull Damage, Chapter 11 At The Heaven Spot, Abraham helps Two-Bit Switch and Nemo plan their attack agains The Dead Messenger. He attends one of the covert crew meetings, held within the engine room of the Messenger, discussing the ambitions of their Captain. Once the ship is captured, Abraham volunteers to sell the ship to his Foundry contacts, taking Garrock Brondi and Rooster with him as prize crew.Hull Damage, Chapter 14 When the Lover's ''crew are distributing arms to the native Baziron population, Abraham stays aboard the ship and is eventually forced to move the freighter, less the Insurgent Company commandos discover her.''Hull Damage, Chapter 15''Hull Damage'', Chapter 16 He takes point in the medbay once they've returned, aiding, with the assistance of Marco the Mange, in delivering first aid to the wounded marauders.Hull Damage, Chapter 17 Sometime later, while Nemo is devising a scheme to take down the Exacting Counterattack ''on Ott's orders, Odisseus and Abraham have a conversation about Artellian slapdash gumbo, ''The Little Beggarman and Nemo.Hull Damage, Chapter 18 He attends the meeting above Iogo to discuss the attack plan against the Pylon, agrees to lend the Beggarman ''to Brondi for his use in the plan and conscripts Marco to assist him in preparing the sensor package to be blindfolded for the majority of the upcoming battle.''Hull Damage, Chapter 21 Abraham is also present at the next crew meeting, held in the women's bathroom at the Iogo Warp Gate Junction, where he expresses his continued concern that Boss Ott is leading Nemo down the wrong path.Hull Damage, Chapter 22 He, like all the rest of the crew, participates in the battle against the Exacting Counterattack, blindfolding the ship and reacting with outrage when Brondi absconds with the Beggarman ''mid-battle.''Hull Damage, Chapter 22 After the Lover's ''crash onto the planet, Abraham helps Odisseus and Marco reconstruct the freighter over the following few months.''Hull Damage, Chapter 25 Of all the Lover's ''crew, it's only Abraham that sees through Moira's ploy, correctly deducing it was she, not Danbonte, that executed Boss Ott. Instead of ratting her out, however, he agrees to share her secret, agreeing that Boss Ott was ultimately wrong for Nemo.''Hull Damage, Chapter 26 In the Interim (5794) While on the planet Bennevikos, Abraham purchased an antique calabash pipe that he continued to smoke for some months.Galactic Menace, Chapter 2 Galactic Menace ''(5794 - 5795) Abraham is only passingly involved in the Surimiah Slip, Two-Bit's plan to nullify the growing bounties on their heads, electing to stay behind on Qel Qatar and watch over the ''Lover ''where she's parked in Gasbox's scrapbarn.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 3 He commed the rest of the crew when they patronized the Nanosecond Pizza Parlor above the planet, asking for a heading and requesting they make contact with Tarson, their bounty hunting contact. Abraham installs The Finder's Keeper's ''scramble codifier before they make planetfall on Gallow and discusses Nemo's origin with Moira as he does so.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 4 He attends the next crew meeting at Gallow Uptown Tours and votes to take on the bank heist, curious about Nemo's motives. While the rest of the crew crashes at Nemo and Odisseus' childhood home, Abraham seeks shelter elsewhere.Galactic Menace, Chapter 5 During the bank heist, Abraham and Odisseus man the police scanner and the Grimalti is tasked with broadcasting the Lover's ''Jolly Roger to the pursuant police squad cars, to help confuse and befuddle them.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 6 Citing his old age, Abraham drives the money-laden driftcart through Gallwegian customs.Galactic Menace, Chapter 7 He aides in the counting the take, discusses Offchart options and chastises Nemo for messing with his navigational charts as they warp from Gallow. Whereas the rest of the crew balks at the loss of their immediate take, Abraham reserves judgment, speculating on what Nemo might be planning. He powwows with Moira and Odisseus while the Lover's ''parked in the Veraspo Belt, acknowledges Greatgullet and confronts the Captain about his secretive plans.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 9 On Xathick Major, Abraham unsuccessfully attempts to identify Sinbad's starifghter. Following the attack on Kiesha Laser Corp, Abraham attends the first impromptu Council of Captains, held on Talos II.Galactic Menace, Chapter 11 During the next crew meeting, he champions both Nemo and Two-Bit's causes, throwing fully in with the Freebooter Fleet.Galactic Menace, Chapter 12 On the flight to Hazro, a gleefully intoxicated Abraham happily recounts his philosophy surrounding Nemo and the reinvigoration of the piratical age with Moira. He also attends the next Council of Captains, as a member of Nemo's entourage, but spends the majority of the time fiddling with his pipe. During most of the attacks on the Valladian Shipping Line – Ohostoi, Adrog, Qabb, Yime – Abraham mans the sensor station, providing comm jamming and occasionally sensor readings for The Unconstant Lover ''in battle.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 13''Galactic Menace'', Chapter 17''Galactic Menace'', Chapter 20''Galactic Menace'', Chapter 24 A very pleased Abraham creates an impromptu ceremony for all the pirates that wish to swear fealty to Nemo's colors.Galactic Menace, Chapter 14 Upon the arrival of Gertie Gundeck, Abraham tacitly advises Nemo not to accept her service. He joins the rest of the pirates during the storming of Valladia Prime, leads the whole assembled boarding party in a massive, station-shaking chorus of "Dead Men Tell No Tales" and mans one of the station's broadside batteries.Galactic Menace, ''Chapter 15 During the next crew meeting, during the skooshball game against the Dragnoor Dragons, Abraham advises Nemo be allowed "his fun". During the battle agains the Imperial Interstellar Navy's 4th Fleet, Abraham mans the sensor station and the warp room.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 18''Galactic Menace'', Chapter 19 He's likewise back in the sensor room during the attack on Qabb 8. Once returned to Pirateton, he's supping with the crew in the galley, telling Odisseus the story of his poisoning incident aboard The Good Riddance, when Nemo is declared the next Galactic Menace.Galactic Menace, Chapter 20 When advertisers come out of the woodwork to sign the Lover's ''crew to sponsorship deals, Abraham declined, refusing to sign any agreement with anyone who could be construed as "the man".''Galactic Menace, Chapter 21 He's present when options are discussed for which reporter will interview Nemo.Galactic Menace, Chapter 23 When Wezz and Nemo meet above Fwelk, Abraham once again minds the ship. During the celebratory debauch at The Bloody Afterburn, an uproariously drunk Abraham makes a victory speech and lionizes Nemo, much to the morose Captain's distress.Galactic Menace, Chapter 24 After Nemo murders Vobash, Abraham is promoted to the captaincy of The Loose Cannon, much to her crew's dismay. He captains the vessel during the doomed action above Trija and manages to destroy one of the orbital reflectors, until his first mate, vo Veaff, commits mutiny against him.Galactic Menace, Chapter 28 Severely wounded, Abraham manages to escape with his life and reaches the Lover's ''crew on planet, where Gertie Gundeck comes to rescue them.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 29 He recovers aboard The Dick Magnet, ''tended to by the ship's Uvhog sawbones, but remains pale and bloodless for some time.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 30 Once the Lover ''reaches Kuzu Minor, he has a frank conversation with Moira, while deactivating the Warp Gate, about Nemo's future and how mistaken he'd been in assuming the Captain would be the one to reinvigorate the golden age of piracy in the Outer Ring. Falling Out (5796 - 5798) Armed with this new attitude, it did not take long for the fatalistic Abraham to fall out with his Captain. During the planning stages of Two-Bit's grand and final caper, Abraham took to drinking his moonshine, singing shanties and generally being less than helpful. This, over the course of months, bred resentment and contempt among his crewmates.''Unconstant Love, Chapter 9 This all came to a head in 5797 when, on a drunken bender in the Wanwra Sector, he supposedly attempted to sabotage the Lover's ''warp drive while the freighter was mid-warp. An infuriated Nemo wanted to execute the Grimalti then and there but the cooler heads of Odisseus convinced him to instead Abraham. After some debate over which planet to maroon him on, they ultimately settled on the lightly-populated swamp planet of Pok. The navigator and the crew parted on bittersweet terms, Abraham cooking them a suite of warp coordinates, enough to finish the Gitter caper, before taking his leave.''Unconstant Love, Chapter 20 Though he initially struggled, it didn't take Abraham long to establish a small moonshining operation for himself. Conscripting a number of the native Poki and acquiring a swampskimmer, Abraham found contentment in this comparatively simpler life. Unconstant Love ''(5799) Fleeing the Thaksu Incident in 5799, ''The Unconstant Lover ''was inevitably forced to land and refuel somewhere in the Wanwra Sector.''Unconstant Love, Chapter 26 After extended debate and Nemo's vociferous objections, they, once again, settled on Pok. Before he set about repairing the ship, Odisseus contacted Abraham, in an attempt for he and Nemo to clear the air. It took some convincing but the Captain eventually agreed and the two of them shared some moonshine in the swampskimmer.Unconstant Love, Chapter 27 Discussing the finer points of their relationship, it was revealed that Abraham may have intentionally sabotaged the ship above Pok, to unwittingly convince Nemo to eject him from the crew. Once the ship was repaired, The Unconstant Lover ''departed Pok and there Abraham remained, content to run his moonshining business and ignore the greater galaxy. Personality and Traits Abraham is a strict traditionalist, placing intense value on the ways and customs of the past. He upholds all the antiquated pirate lore both of his secretive homeworld and of the criminal culture from decades and centuries past. He will often laud the "days of yore", when he claims the life of a pirate was simpler, freer and less bogged down with the treasons and complexities of the modern age. Much of his behavior and personality derives from this extremely long-reaching worldview. His canting speech, filled with antiquated spacer's jargon and outdated references, attests to this. His love of ancient pirate shanties is a relic from his youth on Grimalt and something he delights in instilling in other. So too his suspicion and mistrust of mutineers, a crime most heinous to the historical buccaneer. As a testament to his many years serving before the mast, Abraham's torso is riddled with scars and tattoos, signifying the dozens of ships he's served aboard in his lifetime and the countless battles he's fought his way through. His subsequent reputation, after so many years spent pillaging and plundering, earns him immediate respect in every inhabited corner of Bad Space. There's hardly a criminal alive in the Outer Ring who's not at least heard of him and the careers of many young pirates – Nemo and Velocity included – he's greatly boosted, simply by the vote of confidence he instill by signing on aboard their vessels. Abraham is also a skilled cook, a masterful Iniquity player and the survivor of countless shipwrecks. He's an excessively paranoid individual, poisoned too many times to trust the food or drink cooked by others. He has a passion for moonshine, tending to brew the booze within the ''Lover's ''internal mechanisms and drinking his concoctions from his closely-guarded leathern ale-jack. In addition, Abraham is fluent in Ortoki, is a handy mechanic and has a particularly distaste for Vapid''Hull Damage, Chapter 3, the virulent drug reducing a number of notable pirate captains of old to juddering addicts. Abraham's Philosophy In accordance with his antiquated views on the golden age of interstellar piracy, Abraham alludes, at many stages throughout the Trilogy, to his true purpose. It seems he's searching for the harbinger, the event that will revitalize the simpler times he remembers from his youth. To this end, he attaches himself to various up-and-coming young pirates, hoping they'll be the ones to shepherd in this renewed era of peace and plunder to the galaxy. It's under these auspices that he joins the crew of The Unconstant Lover, hoping that Captain Nemo will be this semi-mythical figure that he's seeking. It's because of these designs that Abraham keeps quiet about Moira's murder of Boss Ott, knowing the Captain has something greater in store for him. When the Freebooter Fleet is assembled and Valladia Shipping, one of the hated megacorps, is targeted, Abraham is overjoyed, thinking his hunch has finally played out and that Nemo's starting to bring back the old ways the ancient Grimalti so cherishes. However, when the attack on Trija fails, when the pirates all splinter and separate, Abraham begins to be disillusioned with this vision. He comes to believe that Nemo, while he grasped at greatness, ultimately led them all astray, turning pirate against pirate and turning them all into mutineers. It was this view that eventually drove Abraham from the crew. He has not abandoned this philosophy in his exile on Pok but maintains that Nemo was not the harbinger that he once thought he was. He bears the Captain no ill will since their parting, thinking back fondly on the good days aboard the Lover. Equipment and Abilities Most notably, Abraham Bonaventure is one of the galaxy's preeminent warp engineers. Better at charting dirty courses than most other navigators in Bad Space, Abraham's primary skill is with ship's systems and particularly with astrogation. He's known for his ability to shave precious time off each warp, arriving at the intended destination hours and sometimes days in advance. He typically, during a ship-to-ship engagement, mans the ''Lover's ''sensor station, reading information on enemy vessels and jamming communications between them. Beyond that, he's a passable pilot, a handy mechanic and a halfway decent shot. His weapon of choice is a Carbon Industrial blunderbuss, make and model unknown, that's reputedly very unreliable. References Category:GrimaltiCategory:Lover's CrewCategory:Pirate